Devotion
by Anpatsuki
Summary: [Oneshot] Mi primer Fic yaoi y tenía que ser con Takuya y Nobuto. (Buku) x'DD Geraldin y Paula tienen la culpa de que escribiera esta wea. :c Las odio, guashas.
1. Capítulo 1

Frente a ti, tienes a uno de tus mejores amigos observando tus labios con total curiosidad.  
Te sonrojas hasta la médula, pero no sabes qué pensar. Todo lo que tienes hasta ahora, es un gran signo de interrogación flotando imaginariamente por encima de tu cabeza.  
_"No lo hagas, Nobu. Si me besas, todo estará perdido"._  
Porque, después de todo, ambos somos hombres…

Días antes, Nobuto se me confesó. Le golpeé la espalda como señal de que me parecía una broma muy mala. Él se veía diferente… Pero no lo noté en ese mismo instante. Diciéndome una y otra vez palabras llenas de sentimientos que sonaban como una melodía, mientras cerraba los puños. ¿Qué sucede con él? Las bromas dejan de ser graciosas cuando se repiten. Ciertamente, Nobuto está demente.

Pero ahora, lo tengo justo aquí, a menos de cinco centímetros de mí, y rodeándome con los brazos; exigiendo con su penetrante mirada que lo tome.  
"Te amo", me dijo ese día. Ahora comprendo que no se trataba de una simple broma. Él me quiere de verdad, y yo… Yo sólo intento reaccionar.

Me empujó hacia el sofá y empecé a nublarme. ¿Cómo puede ir tan lejos? Yo jamás he sentido atracción por algún hombre, pero tengo la seguridad de que, por sus acciones, quiere con todas sus fuerzas que le corresponda. Intento apartarlo, pero resulta inútil. Unos simples forcejeos no podrían con él. Nobuto me tiene acorralado, buscando desesperadamente tener contacto corporal. Esto no es bueno.

"Takuya, déjame intentarlo", susurró disipadamente. Arrugué mi frente y retomé mi posición, alejándolo nuevamente de mí. Me lanzó un noble gesto de melancolía y me abrazó forzosamente en el sofá. Una leve caricia rozó mis pómulos. Se ha aventurado a poseer mis labios, uniéndolos a los suyos para filtrar un cálido beso que cada vez se hace más agitado. ¿Por qué no puedo decir nada más? Hasta este punto, podía relajarme, y él aprovechó totalmente mi confusión.

Nobuto me está mirando con ternura ahora, dejando ver el rubor en sus mejillas. Me imagino que también yo luzco similar a él. Siento mi cuerpo tembloroso y tibio. No es esta la sensación que deseo tener, pero su aprisionante lengua rebusca entre mis hombros. El pelinegro está despojándome de la camisa y continúa observándome silenciosamente. ¿Podría experimentar algo así a estas alturas? Nadie nos ve… Estamos solos en la sala de mi casa y los demás están en el estudio. Yo n- Ah~ Humedeció mi cuello con su lengua. ¿Qué es esto? Un hombre está haciéndome sentir tan bien.

No sé por qué hasta ahora no me dijo lo que sentía. Tal vez esto es totalmente nuevo para él también. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero sus suaves caricias que se deslizan por todo mi cuerpo nos permiten continuar. La escala de su deseo alcanzó mi límite y ambos nos perdimos entre agresivos besos y violentos tocamientos. Finalmente, lo abracé de vuelta.

Me rindo, Nobu.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los dedos entrelazados de un hombre con los míos está siendo algo tan natural de sentir. Tengo la mente en sus ojos negros como la noche. Presiento que caeré hasta lo más bajo de mis deseos.

"Aunque dije que me rendía, no quiero que me toques. No me roces con tu torso… No me inundas de fantasías con esos dedos que cada vez más juegan con mi vientre. Tengo miedo, Nobu". Y de repente, un tranquilizador efecto apartó mis temores. Un beso lo cambió todo. Él está tratando de decirme "Todo estará bien". Entonces, todo estará bien. Dejaré que me guíe con su desconcertante sonrisa y sus labios de amargo sabor. Tengo miedo… Pero necesito tu voz y tu pecho. Necesito a Nobu.

Susurró unas inentendibles palabras de nuevo y me envolvió entre su excitación. Mordía mi oreja una y otra vez, lamiendo todo de ella. Estaba deseándome ardientemente.

-"Tómame. Soy tuyo"-.

-"Itadakimasu~"-, alardeó riendo sólo un poco.

Tomó mis mejillas con ambas manos para plantarme otro beso descomunal. Después, despojándome de la ropa, bajó sus labios para acariciar con ellos lentamente mi cuello, mi tórax, mi vientre y finalmente mi virilidad.

Ah~ No puedo controlarme a mí mismo. Siento que hasta mis rodillas están totalmente coloradas. Puedo sentir el calor de sus labios embullándose dentro de mí. Toqué firmemente su cabello mientras recorría mi masculinidad con su boca. Mis gemidos pueden tocar el techo.

-"¿Estás listo?"-. Preguntó con otra amplia sonrisa. Parece que es todo un experto. Me pregunto con quién habrá aprendido de estas cosas…

-"Hm"-. Asentí desviándole la mirada. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para verlo de frente. De pronto, sentí deseos de decirle algo; y me detuve abrazándolo: -"Te amo, Nobu"-. A lo que respondió algo entusiasmado, pero amablemente: -"Te amo, Takuya"-.

Mis ojos parpadearon y la luz brillante del sol que tocaba mi rostro desde la ventana, interrumpió la escena.

-"¿Un sueño?"-. Pensé.

Soñé que Nobu y yo… Que Nobuto y yo… ¿Eh? Mi cara se tornó confusa y cómica a la vez. Nobuto corrió hacia mí para exigirme que me despierte.

-"¡Es tardísimo! ¡Debemos llegar!"-.

-"H-Hm…"-. Asentí nuevamente e intenté pararme del sofá, pero no podía…

-"¿Aún te duele? Es natural… Fue tu primera vez, ¿no?"-. Rió como un descocido.

¡¿Ah?! ¿Entonces no fue un sueño? ¿Nobuto me…? ¡¿Nosotros…?!

Te odio, Nobuto.


End file.
